1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic machine and method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to an automatic machine and method capable of seamlessly and smoothly executing every motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, due to technological advances, robots are getting more and more popular. Furthermore, the price of a robot is decreasing due to mass production, so people may possess a robot easily. In regard to the design of the robot, functions are getting more and more complicated and real-time reaction is emphasized, e.g. judgment and response result from environmental condition, interaction between user and robot, etc. Generally speaking, every motion of the robot is determined in advance and is set as a motion template. That is to say, every motion of the robot is set in order and can only be executed according to the preset template. However, the motions of different preset templates usually cannot be seamlessly executed, so that the motions of the robot will become unsmooth. Consequently, a user will feel uncomfortable with the unsmooth motions of the robot.